Des étoiles dans tes yeux
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: La liberté. C'est le plus beau cadeau que je puisse t'offrir. Tu es si longtemps restée dans l'ombre, maintenant tu peux choisir ton propre chemin. L'espace t'attend. Envole-toi.


**Des étoiles dans tes yeux**

_Disclaimers : le pirate, sa navigatrice, le vaisseau dans le dock et la passerelle dans le vaisseau appartiennent à M. Matsumoto._

_Note de l'auteur : un, deux… test. Ceci est un test d'écriture. Je ne m'étais encore jamais vraiment aventurée de ce côté-là de la fanfic et à un moment ou à un autre, il faut bien se lancer. 'pas l'intention d'aller plus loin pour l'instant, en revanche… mais j'ai quelques idées du même genre. Avec d'autres._

_Digression supplémentaire : il existe déjà un fanart à ce sujet sur mon compte Deviantart (même si ce n'était pas prévu que ça corresponde lorsque j'ai commencé la rédaction)._

o-o-o-o-o-o

— Vous avez demandé à me voir, capitaine ?  
— Je t'ai entendue te plaindre de l'épave qui encombrait le dock, la dernière fois que nous sommes passés par ici.

La jeune femme rougit.

— Capitaine, je ne voulais pas…  
— Kei. Peu importe, coupa-t-il.

Harlock désigna la forme en contrebas, encore dissimulée dans l'obscurité.

— Je tenais à te faire savoir que ce n'était plus une épave. … J'ai ordonné quelques travaux, ajouta-t-il tout en enclenchant les projecteurs et sans parvenir à dissimuler une note de fierté dans sa voix.

Le hangar abritant le dock s'illumina. Le vaisseau qui y était amarré, rutilant, semblait prêt à bondir.  
Un type Vulcain. Un cargo à l'origine destiné au cabotage, mais dont les moteurs avaient été modifiés pour supporter de longues navigations interstellaires.  
Il avait l'air perdu au milieu du bassin de radoub dont les dimensions avaient été conçues pour accueillir un vaisseau au moins trois fois plus grand. Il laissait néanmoins planer une impression de menace latente, bien au delà de ce qu'un appareil de cette taille aurait dû dégager. C'était à cause de l'emblème à tête de mort peint sur son flanc, évidemment, mais les batteries de canons flambant neuf qui saillaient de sa coque y étaient probablement aussi pour quelque chose.

La fille eut une moue d'incompréhension.

— À quoi cela va-t-il vous servir ?  
— À moi, rien du tout, rétorqua Harlock d'un ton neutre.

Il sourit. Il était satisfait de sa surprise.

— Mais à toi, cela t'ouvre l'immensité de l'espace.

Kei écarquilla les yeux.

— C'est… pour moi, capitaine ?  
— Si tu l'acceptes. Tu as toutes les qualités pour le commander.

Et un nombre conséquent de membres d'équipage de l'Arcadia prêts à te suivre dans cette aventure, ajouta-t-il _in petto_. Il se demanda, une fois de plus, s'il faisait le bon choix. Puis il se demanda pourquoi il ne cessait de se poser cette question. Sa navigatrice _serait_ un bon capitaine, il en était certain.

— Je te fais visiter ? reprit-il pour cacher son trouble.

Kei se laissa guider à travers les coursives. Le regard émerveillé, elle détaillait chaque paroi, chaque panneau de contrôle, chaque porte, mais sans toutefois se risquer à toucher quoi que ce soit – comme si elle craignait de briser un charme fragile.  
Elle ne posa aucune question. Il se sentit obligé de meubler le silence et lui déballa quelques banalités techniques sur les performances de ce vaisseau.  
De _son_ vaisseau, s'obligea-t-il à penser.

— … et sinon, le manifeste de construction lui donne le nom de « Fluorite », l'informa-t-il une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en passerelle. Mais tu peux en changer, si tu veux.

La jeune femme cligna des paupières et parut sortir d'un rêve. Elle ne m'a pas écouté, songea Harlock avec un pincement au cœur. Elle a déjà des étoiles plein les yeux.

— Oh, non. Fluorite me paraît très bien, répondit-elle d'un air détaché.

Elle serait partie bientôt. Demain. Dans quelques heures. Les immensités spatiales les sépareraient et ils ne se recroiseraient qu'au gré de leurs escales respectives, du bon vouloir des flottes ennemies ou par le biais de messages enregistrés.

Il eut soudain envie d'elle, là, tout de suite. Il eut envie de l'allonger sur les consoles de navigation, de lui arracher ses vêtements et de la prendre sans attendre.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et effleura d'un doigt une mèche de cheveux blonds.

— Tu es prête à prendre ton envol ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle rougit à nouveau, s'écarta. Ne répondit pas. Il n'osa pas recommencer son manège.  
Les cheveux blonds le perturbaient.  
Blonds.  
Le souvenir d'une autre blonde se superposa à l'image de Kei. Cette blonde-ci portait une robe blanche par-dessus un col roulé noir. Elle tenait une rose à la main. Elle était si pâle, et son regard était si triste.  
Si froid.  
Si inaccessible.

Harlock se détourna. Serra inconsciemment le poing. Pourquoi, Maya ? Pourquoi me tourmentes-tu encore après toutes ces années ?

Il fit quelques pas nerveux autour de la passerelle. Pourquoi t'interposes-tu, Maya ?

— Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu demandes, lâcha-t-il en laissant son regard braqué sur le sol. Mais je pense que tu peux t'épanouir, en tant que commandant. Loin. Sans moi.

Il hésita.

— Je suis désolé, conclut-il platement.

Au moins Kei méritait-elle la vérité. Sur elle. Sur Maya. Sur lui.

— Savez-vous seulement ce que je demande, capitaine ? répondit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse organiser ses idées.

Il haussa un sourcil perplexe. Elle le fixait, bras croisés, un demi-sourire aux lèvres… Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Elle n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi, se dit-il. Pas elle.

— Cela fait combien de temps que je suis à bord, capitaine ? ajouta-t-elle. Huit, neuf ans ? Je ne suis plus l'orpheline éprouvée que vous avez sortie d'un canot de sauvetage.

Kei sourit plus largement. Ça lui donnait un air… pirate. Un air de prédateur, corrigea-t-il en se demandant à quel moment il avait raté le changement.

— … et j'ai également passé le cap des amours adolescentes, continua-t-elle sans cesser de sourire.

Ses yeux se plissèrent de malice.  
Elle s'avança. Lui saisit soudain la taille. Il se crispa. Un réflexe.

— Pensez-vous que je vous aie _attendu_, capitaine ? Pensez-vous que je ne sois pas capable de me prendre en main ? Suis-je donc toujours une petite fille fragile à vos yeux ?

Bien sûr que non. Il ne lui confierait pas le Fluorite, sinon. Il… Oh. D'accord.  
Elle avait progressé, il le savait. Professionnellement parce qu'il lui avait appris. Et dans… d'autres domaines, même s'il avait obstinément refusé de le voir.

Elle se colla à lui et posa une main contre sa poitrine.  
Il se força à ne pas reculer. Pensa à Maya. Tenta de chasser ce souvenir. Culpabilisa.

— Je connais vos fantômes, capitaine, ajouta-t-elle encore, et je n'espère pas rivaliser avec eux.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si profond qu'il aurait souhaité s'y noyer. Ses yeux étaient si vivants qu'il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, partir avec elle sur une petite planète tranquille et prendre un nouveau départ loin de la guerre, de ses atrocités et de ses maudits souvenirs.  
Mais l'ombre de Maya planait à ses côtés, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire tout à fait.

— Kei… commença-t-il.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

— J'ai envie de vous, dit-elle simplement.

Lui aussi. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois.  
Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu un fantôme entre eux deux.

— Maintenant.

Il avait la gorge sèche.

Elle sourit encore, pencha la tête de côté et ferma les yeux à demi, comme si elle évaluait différentes options.  
Puis elle plaqua la main contre son entrejambe et approcha son visage du sien jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres.

— Et quoi que vous puissiez dire, capitaine, je suis tout à fait sûre que Maya ne peut pas vous satisfaire sur ce point.

Les yeux de Maya étaient si tristes.  
Si froids.  
Si inaccessibles.

Le corps de Kei contre le sien était si chaud.

— Je… n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal, murmura-t-il.  
— Ne dites pas de bêtises, capitaine. Embrassez-moi.


End file.
